Das Ninjaball-Rennen (Episode)
Das Ninjaball-Rennen '(Im Original: ''Ninjaball-Run) 'ist die vierte Episode der zweiten Staffel von ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''und die siebzehnte Episode insgesamt. Sie wurde am 8.08.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Plot Auch diese Episode beginnt im Mojo-Dojo, wo die Ninja einmal mehr Lloyd trainieren. Als Vorbereitung darauf, das Schicksal Ninjagos auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, macht er einen einhändigen Handstand, bei dem er auch noch Sensei Wu und die Ninja auf seinen Füßen balanciert. Das gelingt ihm überraschend gut, bis eine Abrissbirne die Wand des Dojos durchbricht und der Junge umkippt. Dareth eilt herbei und stellt den Führer des Abrisskrans zur Rede, der auch eine Erklärung hat: Dareth ist mit der Miete für sein Dojo weit im Rückstand. Wenn er seine Schulden in Höhe von 50.000 Dollar nicht bis zum nächsten Tag bezahlt, wird die Firma ''Darmagon ''den ganzen Wohnblock abreißen um dort einen Golfplatz zu errichten. Als er weg ist, erkennt Zane, dass ''Darmagon ''ein Anagramm von ''Garmadon ''ist - Der Erzfeind der Ninja versucht also, das Dojo abzureißen, um Lloyds Training zu verhindern. Da fällt Nya ein, dass am nächsten Tag das Ninjaball-Rennen ist, das größte und gefährlichste Straßenrennen von ganz Ninjago, und die Ninja entscheiden, im Ultraschall-Raider daran teilzunehmen, während Lloyd mit dem Ultradrachen an den Start gehen will. Am nächsten Tag haben sich die Ninja an der Startlinie versammelt. Nya taucht auf, um den Ninja eine neue Funktion zu zeigen, die sie vielleicht brauchen und die durch einen Hebel ausgelöst wird, wegen des Lärms verstehen sie sie aber nicht. Kurz darauf kommen auch die anderen Teilnehmer an: Die ''Königlichen Schmiede, Ed und Edna, Kapitän Soto mit seiner Crew, Kruncha und Nuckal, Gene und Brad sowie der Postbote. Als das Rennen beginnt, rasen die Teilnehmer los - außer den Ninja, deren Raider nicht anspringt, weil Gene und Brad ihn vor dem Rennen sabotiert haben. Unterdessen ist es den Schlangengenerälen gelungen, Skales aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien und in einem Bus zu fliehen. Die Polizei verfolgt die vier jedoch bereits, sodass sie bei ihrem Fluchtversuch versehentlich ins Rennen geraten, was Skales sehr verwirrt. An der Startlinie ist es den Ninja gelungen, den Raider zu reparieren, womit sie wieder im Rennen sind. Das Rennen hat mittlerweile das Sandmeer erreicht, wo die Piraten wegen Kein-Auge-Piets Fahrkünsten gegen die Felsen knallen. Die Ninja holen indessen die anderen Fahrer gerade auf, als Lord Garmadon mit dem Flugsegler neben ihnen auftaucht. Der dunkle Lord, der um jeden Preis verhindern will, dass die Ninja Geld und Rennen gewinnen, versucht die Kanone auf den Raider zu feuern, was aber von Lloyd verhindert wird, der mit seinem Drachen versehentlich gegen den Segler stößt und ihn aus der Bahn wirft. Die nächste Etappe ist der Birkenwald, in dem Lloyd eine Schneise für die Ninja erschafft. Dabei wird der Ultradrache jedoch von Kruncha und Nuckal abgeschossen, die jedoch kurz darauf ausscheiden. Diese Vorgänge werden auch bei den Zuschauern bemerkt und als die Moderatoren Dareth fragen, warum die Ninja am Rennen teilnehmen und dieser ihnen erklärt, dass sie sein Dojo retten wollen, bricht das Publikum in Jubel aus und feuert die Ninja an. Als nächstes führt das Rennen durch eine Eiswüste, nur geht den Ninja langsam das Benzin aus. Da Ed und Edna helfen wollen, das Dojo zu retten, bieten sie den Ninja an, ihr Benzin zu nehmen. Das einzige Problem: Würden die Ninja anhalten, würden sie im Rennen zu weit zurückfallen, um zu gewinnen, weshalb sie ein Rohr konstruieren, das beide Tanks miteinander verbindet. Garmadon bemerkt dies und schickt einige Schlangen los, die die Ninja zum Anhalten zwingen sollen. Dies gelingt zwar nicht, jedoch wird im Getümmel Ed und Ednas Fahrzeug beschädigt. Jay nimmt ein Teil davon mit und montiert es an der Spitze des Raiders, um sicherzustellen, dass zumindest ein Teil ihrers Fahrzeugs das Ziel als erstes überquert. Die Teilnehmer sind auf der Zielgeraden angekommen, und die Ninja und Garmadon liefern sich eine Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen an der Spitze. Um die Ninja in letzter Sekunde am Sieg zu hintern, erschafft Garmadon mit der Megawaffe eine Schlucht, die der Raider nicht überqueren kann. Als die Hoffnung der Ninja sinkt, erinnert Kai sich an den von Nya erwähnten Hebel und aktiviert ihn, woraufhin der Raider verborgene Flügel ausfährt und die Ninja über die Schlucht fliegen können. So überqueren der Flugsegler und der Raider fast gleichtzeitig die Ziellinie, das Teil von Ed und Ednas Fahrzeug berührt die Linie jedoch zuerst, weshalb die Ninja gewinnen. Lord Garmadon versucht Einspruch zu erheben, weil die Ninja ihr Fahrzeug während des Rennens verändert haben, muss aber feststellen, dass sein Sohn den Flugsegler bereits zurückerobert hat. Kurz darauf taucht die Polizei auf und will Garmadon verhaften, wird aber von Skales abgelenkt, der in diesem Moment im Ziel einfährt, was Garmadon zur Flucht nutzt. Während Nya meint, dass sie ihn sicher wiedersehen werden, feiert Dareth die Rettung des Dojos, indem er eine Arschbombe in den mit Geld gefüllten Pokal macht. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reheinfolge) * Abriss-Bauarbeiter - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Acidicus - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Brad - Kathleen Barr (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Cole - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Collé) * Dareth - Alan Marriott (Synchronisiert von Dennis Schmidt-Foß) * Ed - Colin Murdock (Synchronisiert von Uwe Büschken) * Edna - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Marina Krogull) * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kapitän Soto - Alan Marriott (Synchronsprecher unbekannT) * Kruncha - Brian Drummond (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Lloyd - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Lou - Kirby Morrow (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Moderator #1 - Colin Murdock (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Moderator #2 - Alan Marriott (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Nuckal - Brian Drummond (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhardt Prüter) * Skales - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Zane - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Als Kai sich an die neue Funktion des Raiders erinnert, wobei er in Nahaufnahme gezeigt wird, trägt er seinen Anzug aus den Pilot-Folgen und dem Anfang der ersten Staffel. Zurück in der Halbtotalen trägt er wieder seinen ZX-Anzug. * Lasha fragt Lord Garmadon, ob er die Megawaffe benutzen wird. Als der Lord antwortet, steht dort jedoch Spitta. * Als Garmadon Mezmo schlägt, schlägt er die rechte Seite seines Gesichts. Mezmo reibt sich kurz darauf jedoch die linke. Trivia * Brad und Genes Sabotage am Ultraschall Raider könnte ein Racheakt dafür sein, was Lloyd ihnen in der vorherigen Episode angetan hat. * Im Abspann werden Kruncha und Nuckal "Cruncha" und "Knuckal" genannt. * Die Teilnehmer am Rennen waren (in Reheinfolge des Ausscheidens): # Die Ninja im Ultraschall Raider (Gewonnen im Flugmodus) # Lord Garmadon und die Schlangen im Flugsegler (Im Sandmeer ins Rennen eingestiegen) # Ed und Edna in ihrem Auto (Wurde in der Eiswüste stark beschädigt) # Die Schlangengeneräle im Schlangenbus (Versehentlich ins Rennen eingestiegen; hatten einige Unfälle, konnten aber noch aufholen) # Brad und Gene im Schulbus (Wurden vom Schlangenbus getroffen und kamen dabei von der Strecke ab) # Der Postbote auf seinem aufgerüsteten Rad (Stieß gegen einen Schneemann) # Zwei Polizisten in ihren Streifenwägen (Steigen versehentlich während der Verfolgung der Schlangen ein, stießen gegen ein Iglu) # Kruncha und Nuckal im Monster-Truck (Fielen über die Kinnlade ihres Trucks) # Lloyd auf dem Ultradrachen (Wurde vom Monster-Truck abgeschossen) # Die ''Königlichen Schmiede ''auf ihrem Pickup (Wurden von einem umfallenden Baum getroffen) # Die Piraten in ihrem Truck (Stießen im Sandmeer gegen einen Felsen) #* Von all diesen Teilnehmern überquerten nur der Ultraschall Raider, der Flugsegler und die Schlangengeneräle wirklich die Ziellinie. * Diese Episode nutzt den klassischen Plot eines gefährlichen Rennens, bei dem der/die Helden unbedingt ein sehr gefährliches Rennen gewinnen müssen. Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Medien